Perverter's Blight
Check your spelling and tenses (had happened, is happening, will happen). Imperium, not IMperium. Also use of periods, commas and semicolons In order to affect the lyrical flow Due to the poor decision made by one of the Imperium's officers at that battle, a sizable number of Draalford's population was spread across the Sector as refugees. When they bore children with the locals of their new worlds they passed the Blight on to them. The Perverter's Blight is a foul curse that plagues the Gallican Sector, and is the source of many of their ill-fortuned place's woes. Created by the now long dead Chaos Sorcerer Galkran Vornost, the Blight was encoded on the DNA of the people of the planet Draalford, where Galkran made his last stand. Due to the poor decision made by one of the IMperium's officers at that battle a sizable number of Draalford's population was spread across the Sector as refugees, and when they bore children with the locals of their new worlds they passed the Blight on to them. The Blight is a foul thing that turns ordinary people that carry it into twisted, cursed mutants known as Blightspawn. This combined with the fact that a family can carry it for generations without it manifesting has led to the Gallican Sector being quarantined by order ofthe High Lords of Terra until such time as the Blight has been eradicated. The Blight is the last and greatest misery that Galkran left to torment the Sector, and if the Quarantine is not ended soon it my be what spells Gallican's doom. History The Origin of the Blight can be traced back to the Battle of Draalford. During that battle Galkran Vornost, better known as Galkran the Perverter, fought against the forces of the Emperor with his heretical army. Galkran holed up in Draalford's most famous monastary. Normally a place for men of faith to refine their devotion to the Emperor, Galkran saw fit to profane the holy place and use it to work his most vile atrocity yet. Galkran began his malign ritual even as the numerically superior Imperial forces besieged his position. His army of acolytes sacrificed themselves by the thousands to buy the Sorcerer more time. The Psykers of the Imperial forces felt the growing disturbance within the Warp, and urged their commanders to end the battle quickly. The commanders of the Imperial force wanted to take Galkran alive to make an example of him, and to retake the monastary for the Emperor, but finally they saw the wisdom of their Psykers' council. Drawing their ground forces back from Galkran's position, the Imperial Navy swooped in to clear the skies of obstacle. When the opneing was made the Navy blasted the monastary from orbit, ending the Perverter's life and scattering his remianing forces. However the Imperial Victory came a moment too late. Even as the Navy's barrage fell Galkran finished his ritual, and as he died a great wave of sorcerous power swept across the whole of the planet, and even a ways into orbit. It was then that the entire population of Draalford was tainted with the Blight, as well as many of the Imperium's soldiers during the battle, and some of the personnel in low orbit. Having sensed the disturbance Askerion, the Chief Librarian of the Bronze Lions, counciled that the Perverter's work was done, and that it would be safest to put the world of Draalford out of its misery rather than wait to see what fate Galkran had in store for it. The other commanders and the liasons from the Inquisition agreed, and it was decided that Draalford would be subjected to exterminatus. However a rare moment of mercy would undo that sacrifice. Galkran's War of Desecration had been a costly affair even by the stadards of most Chaos campaigns. This is because where other lords merely sought to conquer or destroy, Galkran sought at every turn to corrupt and taint that which crossed his path. Countless innocent civilians had been left broken, and tainted by the foul treatment his followers had subjected them to, many soldiers found themselves dirtied by simply having come into with his forces and Galkran cursed a poisoned the very lands upon which he fought. Many a time the Imperium had to scorch the earth in Galkran's wake. It was almost as if Galkran had counted upon the Imperium's intolerance of the touch of Chaos to worsen the wound he inflicted. As a result countless innocents had been put to the sword. This fact weighed heavily upon the mind of one particular man. Lord Admiral Malcom Dremann had conducted the campaing against Galkran's ilk, and had dutifully shouldered each ugly decision that had to be made. He had his ships bombard cities that had been dirtied by Galkran, put good loyal man to death, and had even passed sentence on dear friends. Each time he had to purge the innocents that he should have been protecting his heart ached a little more. Now at the Imperium's moment of triumph, when the man that had tormented the Sector and its people lay dead, that final victory was about to be marred with the death of a whole planet of innocents. For the first time in Dremann's life he chose compassion over duty. Dremann secretly smuggled large numbers of citezans off of Draalford under the guise of evacuating troops and essential personnel. It is unknown exactly how many souls Dremann managed to rescue, but it can certainly be said that it was significant. Draalford spread the refugees across a number of the ships under his command as indentured crew, and placed them under the watchful eye of a number of officers he trusted as friends. He then gave those officers to drop small groups of the refugees off on various planets as they passed by. In this way the refugees were spread across the Gallican sector, and with them the Blight. In truth the Blight would have manifested one way or anoither via the men in low orbit that were effected, but Dremann's act drastically increased the scale of the Blight's distribution. The refugees of Draalford disappeared into the poplations of the worlds they were placed on, mixing with the locals and contaminating the gene-pools of their new homes with Galkran's gene-curse. Over the next millenium the Blight would spread, seemingly dormant. However it would soon rear its ugly head, and once it manifested it quickly grew into an epidemic of epic proportion for the Gallican Sector. As if out of nowhere strange mutants began appearing across a number of planets in the Gallican sector. These mutants shared common characteristics, leading some Imperial scholars to specualtate that it was a new breed of abhuman. However these creatures did not share any discernable point of origin, which threw doubt on the Abhuman theory. Above all these creatures bared the tell-tale signs of Chaos' influence. More specifically they seemed to show traits which linked them to spells and artifacts related to the now deceased Galkran the Perverter. It was ultimates a Librarian of the Bronze Lions which identified this Perverter's Blight as Galkran's handiwork, and coined the term Blightspawn to refer to these new Chaos mutants. As Blightspawn continued to manifest with increasing frequency it became apparent that they posed a threat to Imperial rule in the Gallican Sector. However it was when Blightspawn began to manifest in neiboring sectors in small numbers that the Imperium truly began to panic. Faced with the prospect of this plague spreading across the whole of the Imperium the High Lords of Terra decided to take drastic measures to contain it. The entirety of the Gallican Sector was quarantined, and any individual that came from or were decended from Gallican residents were exiled back to the Gallican Sector. The measures appeared to work, and following a brief purge of the Blightspawn that appeared outside the Sector's borders no further sign of the Blight was found outside of Gallican. Yet within the Sector the problem has sincde grown far worse. The Perverter's Blight has rfun rampants through the sector, destabilizing imperial rule, and forcing the natives to take drastic measures to protect themselves. Yet despite all attempts it appears that the Blight persists even after a thousand years of quarantine. If a solution can not be found soon Galkrans curse may very well spell doom for the besieged Sector, and all within it. Pathology The terrifying curse known as the Perverter's Blight has spread throughout the Gallican Sector for two thousand years and its spread is the cause of the Sector's woes. In its own way the curse acts very much like a plague eating away at the population and creating monsters, and most do not realize they are carrying it until it is two late. The Blight is a genetically inherited curse passed down from the refugees of the planet Draalford who were covertly evacuated prior to the world's exterminatus. These refugees were then scattered to the winds, with groups of them deposited onto various planets of the Galliucan Sector. Each and every one of these refugees carried within their blood the Perverter's final curse, and as they mingled and married with the native populations of the planets they were placed on they passed the blight on to theiur descendents. So it was that generation after generation of people were born within the Gallican Sector carrying the dormant Perverter's Blight, and in this way it propagated out of control. In truth the Blight did not trully manifest itself to any significant degree until nearly a millenia after the Battle of Draalford. In this it shows one of its most troublesome attributes. The Blight can remain dormant wihtin a carrier's genes for entire generations. Carriers can live their whole lives without manifesting the curse. Their children too can appear to be perfectly normal all their lives. However at some point down the line a member of the Carrier's lineage will manifest the curse in full. Some are effected from a young age, and in certain rare cases can manifest the curse in vitro, much to the expecting mother's horror. Why the curse skips generation only to manifest later is unknown. Inquisitors of the Pravus Cabal have noted that there are few variables that those afflicted by the Blight have in common save that at some point they must have had an ancestor that came from Draalford. The Blight seems to manifest at random within its carriers, making tracing its exact geneological source difficult. Some radical thinkers have commented that it almost seems to be by design, as if the Blight itself is carefully choosing its victims to obscure the Imperium's ability to trace it. Such ideas most of course be nonsense, for how could the Blight have a will? Blightspawn Societal impact Category:Gallican Sector Category:Chaos